Coordination, review, and evaluation of international projects and programs in clinical and information science. Examination of the information needs of scientists throughout the world. Recommendations for the establishment of literature and data exchange services within the framework of the ICRDB. Establish liaison with cancer centers and institutes, national coordinating committees, the World Health Organization, the IARC, and other international organizations in the field of cancer as well as national and international information services. Collection and dissemination of information relating to programs and services of the ICRDB.